


Je t'aime

by ArtemisTheWriter



Series: One-Shots! [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Confused John, Français | French, French Speaking, Gay John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lafayette knows but he don't mind, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette is a Good Friend, Nervous John Laurens, Revolutionary War, Tease Alexander, anyway, cause I bet nervous John Laurens is adorable as shit, guess we need to make that a tag tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheWriter/pseuds/ArtemisTheWriter
Summary: John felt like he was going crazy. No, it had nothing to do with the upcoming war. No, it has nothing to do with the duties General Washington gives him. It has nothing to do with his wife and kid at home. No, it isn't his hidden sexuality, which is only a small part. The thing that was driving him crazy is Alexander fucking Hamilton.Or where Hamilton is low-key a tease and John little gay heart can't take it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Mention of John Laurens/Martha Manning
Series: One-Shots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880557
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> This is of course based on actual real people. Their looks aren't based on the musical Hamilton but on how the people looked in real life. It was hard to find out what Lafayette and Hercules looked like but I tried. So try to picture them as the details I describe. If you don't like this I advise you to stop reading. Also there might be some bad french not sure. I used google translate caused English is my first language. All mistakes are mine sorry for that. But I hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

John felt like he was going crazy. No, it had nothing to do with the upcoming war. No, it has nothing to do with the duties General Washington gives him. It has nothing to do with his wife and kid at home. No, it isn't his hidden sexuality, which is only a small part. The thing that was driving him crazy is Alexander fucking Hamilton.

Don't get him wrong he likes the man. He considers him one of his closest friends. Best friend even, but something seemed to snap in the younger man. He started to speak French more. Usually, Hamilton would only speak French to Lafayette when they wanted to discuss something private without other soldiers knowing, but now he's started to speak it even more! Not just around John and Mulligan but other soldiers!

Not many of the American soldiers under General Washington's watch speak French. Probably like five. John, Hamilton, and Lafayette, maybe two other lads, knew French fluently. But speaking French isn't the problem.

What Hamilton is saying in French is the problem. He started to...compliment John more. Some of those...compliments leave him straining in his pants, but we shall not talk about it. Laurens just doesn't understand what Hamilton's angel is. And of course, he wants to find out.

The blond-haired man snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. Turning around, he saw Alexander walking from the General's tent, waving at him. John stopped walking and waited for the other man to catch up. Once Alexander saw that his friend stopped, he jogged the rest of the way, so he came face to face with the other.

Smiling softly, Alex said, " _Vos yeux semblent briller dans le coucher du soleil._ " And with that, the redhead turned away to go who knows where and left the other man blushing.

_______

John woke up to something tapping his cheek. Groaning, the Southern turned onto his stomach and held the pillow closer to his head. The tapping didn't stop again. John raised a hand out of the covers and moved to cover his cheek from the annoying tapping. He waited five minutes before removing his hand and placing it under the pillow.

Then the tapping started again.

Laurens whined and pulled the cover over his head, shielding his face. He then heard snickering from behind his cover shield and opened his eyes. The Southern knew that snicker! He took the cover down and turned to his side to see Hamilton kneeling next to his mattress, grinning. John glared at the young man who dared to disrupt his sleep and sat up, letting out a yawn as he stretched out his tense muscles. 

Alexander watched John's every moment with the grin still plastered on his face. He waited for John to blink out the sleep in his eyes before saying, " _Tu es si belle quand tu dors mes chers Laurens. Positivement rayonnant._ " Calculating violet-blue eyes watched as crystal blue eyes widened at what was said to them. Alexander winked at the now blushing man before standing up and heading out their shared tent. As he walked, he spotted his other friends talking amongst themselves.

Waving his hand in the air, he called out, "Lafayette! Mulligan!" 

Said men looked up when their names were called before identical smiles appeared on their faces when they spotted the Caribbean. They stopped their conversation and waited patiently for Alexander to reach them. When he arrived, Lafayette was the first to speak, " _Bonjour mon ami_ , how are you?"

Alexander shrugged. "I'm fine, Laf. Just gave John his first compliment of the day."

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish, Alexander?" questioned Hercules as he leaned against a nearby tree. 

The redhead smiled at his friend as he replied, "Just trying to get our dear friend Laurens in bed with me."

If Hercules were drinking some, he sure would have spit it out. Instead, he choked on his spit. Lafayette let out a laugh as he thumped Mulligan on his back. "Are you quite alright, _mon ami?_ "

Mulligan waved the Frenchman away and panted out, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just shocked is all." Pushing his brown hair from out of his face, the Irish-American gave the smirking writesmith a skeptical look. "Have you no shame, Alexander?"

Alex gave another little shrug. "I do now and then Herc. When it comes to John Laurens, I'm afraid my shame goes out the door."

Hercules shook his head and said, "I will never understand you."

Lafayette let out another laugh before training his brown eyes on Alex. " _Alors vraiment, quand le jeu se terminera-t-il ?_ " He ignored the annoyed look of the blue-eyed man next to him, shot him, and focused all of his attention on the confident redhead. 

Alexander raised an eyebrow, " _Quel jeu ?_ "

The Frenchman rolled his eyes. " _Quand vas-tu dire à John ce que tu ressens ?_ "

Sighing, Alex ran his fingers through his hair. When he started this "game," as Lafayette likes to refer to it, he had one goal: tell his sexy best friend John Laurens how he felt. The plan did not go well. Instead of Alex going up to the man and merely saying those three simple words, he blurted out how in the moonlight John's hair shined like a halo in french. It might have caused a delicate blush to appear on the other pale cheeks, but it wasn't his plan to say that. Ever since then, his strategy has changed into a mission. His mission is now to compliment the blond in french until he got the courage to tell him how he felt.

“ _J'y travaille,_ ” Hamilton finally replied after being in his thought for five minutes, “ _Tout ce dont j’ai besoin, c’est de temps._ ”

The auburn haired man sighed but nodded. He soon picked up his conversation with Hercules while Hamilton wandered off to General Washington's tent.

_______

But Hamilton wasn't given more time.

Why is that you might ask? He doesn't get enough time cause one John Laurens was getting fed up with all these compliments. It's not like he doesn't like them, he enjoys them, but they are messing with his head. And his heart. So he devised a plan. Today Alexander has complimented him on his hair, accent, body, and ass. The last one left Laurens a little hot and bothered, but that isn't the point. If the blond knew the redhead, which he did, he knows that he usually sneaks out when most soldiers have gone to sleep to a nearby field not too far from the camp just to sit and relax. So he would confront him there.

And that is why Laurens was currently shrugging on his overcoat and exiting his tent fifteen minutes after Hamilton.

As John walked through the tents, he looked around, making sure no one that was patrolling was currently walking his way. When the coast was clear, he continued his way to the field. John tried to spot Alexander, who wasn't too difficult when the moonlight hit a tree just so that he could see a shine of red. Following the shine, he walked closer, shivering as the crisp night air traveled through his clothes. Luckily the ground was soft enough not to alert Alexander when John finally reached him. As he opened his mouth to say something, he quickly closed it when he finally saw the other man.

Alexander was only wearing his tan breeches with his cotton undershirt and boots. His head was leaned back against the tree, tilted a little to the right. He had his left leg stretched out in front of him while his right one was bent upward to lay his right arm across the knee. His left hand was placed between his legs lying limply on the ground. John felt his mouth dry as he watched Hamilton slumber away. The breeze yet again came ruffling Alex's red hair blowing it lightly in his face making him appear almost angelic. The only word that came to mind was beautiful.

"Are you going to keep staring, or are you going to join me?"

John let out a yelp and looked into amused violet eyes. "S-sorry! I thought you were asleep!"

Alex chuckled and brought a finger up to his lips, "First, shush. The wind likes to carry words and secrets. Secondly," he brought his finger down from his mouth and patted the damp grass next to him, "Have a seat."

John swallowed a little and sat down next to Hamilton. He crossed his legs and sat up rigidly. Laurens tensed, even more, when he felt Alexander lay his head on his shoulder. Alex took one of John's trembling hands, and he held it, palm to the sky, to stroked the inside of it with his thumb. Then he started talking. "How did you know I was here, Laurens?"

Laurens swallowed a little as he flexed the fingers on his right hand. He felt Alex pause tracing the lines of his palm before he continued. Once the question Alex asked registered in his mind, the blond had a choice. He could either tell how he knew that this was a frequent spot for Alexander or lie and tell him he was just going for a stroll. He opted for the first one. "I've noticed that you leave the tent a lot, and one day I decided to see where you went, and I found you here."

"That doesn't sound stalkerish," teased Alexander.

John let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yeah, sorry about that…"

"No need to," said Alex. He looked up at the sky as he continued to trace patterns on the blond's palm. "The sky is rather beautiful tonight. The moon and her stars." The blue-eyed man just nodded, not trusting his voice. So the redhead continued with, "I come out here to this field to think a lot. This war, the new revelation, what would happen when we get our freedom. What would happen to us? You, me, Lafayette, and Mulligan. Will we still be friends? Will we still write constantly to each other? What would we do in our new country? Will we find someone to lead? Will we go into yet another war with another country? What will happen? I ponder these questions day after day, night after night, but I never come up with an answer. Surprising, I know. That's why I usually leave so late in the night to come here and try to find an answer to my questions, but they never come. So my mind decides to add more. One particular question keeps popping up."

Here Alexander paused in his ranting. He lifted his head and turned his body to face John's. Alex laced his fingers with Laurens and pinched the older man's chin and turned it to face him. Once blue eyes connected with violet, Hamilton said, "The one question that keeps popping up is, what can I do to tell the person who means more to me in the world that I love them?"

John sucked in his breath and stilled as he watched Alex tilted his head as his eyes turned half-lidded. The same look he would get when he was thinking up something new in his head. The blond soldier waited with bated breath as Alex seemed to find what he wanted because a smile appeared in his face. "And then I found the answer. Just go up to them and tell them. What to know what happened?"

"Y-yeah," stuttered John.

"I told them _'Tes cheveux sont comme un halo au clair de lune. Absolument angélique'_ and they blushed so handsomely. So I decided to continue to compliment them in a language many American soldiers can not understand. Each time I would get a new reaction and just made me fall deeper in love with them. Do you know I feel Jack?" Alexander moved his fingers to cup the other man's cheek stroking the sharp cheekbones with his thumb.

John's eyes were closed during Alex's small speech, but they fluttered open at Alex's question. A flush crept along pale cheeks as blue eyes stared into violet. Nodding a little, he subconsciously lent his head into the other hand that was on his cheek. "I do know how you feel Lexi," he decided to use Alexander's favorite nickname just like the other man did him. He, of course, got a blinding smile in return. Laurens shifted more to face Alexander a bit more. The blond brought up his left hand to grip Alex's left hand's wrist and stroked the sensitive skin there. Then he said, "I came out here to tell the lad who decided to make it a mission to make me flustered that they need to stop. The reason is that I am not sure if my heart could take it. I wasn't aware if they were doing it to irk me or to tell me that they liked me back. Now I know, though. I just wish they could say those three simple words now."

Alexander smiled and said, "Would some equivalent to those words in another language work?"

John teased back with, "They would suffice."

The violet-blue eyed man grinned and whispered into the night air, " _Je t'aime._ "

John smiled widely and whispered back, " _Je t'aime aussi._ "

Alex rubbed his thumb along the seam of John’s bottom lip. “ _Pourquoi ne pas le sceller avec un baiser pour le faire durer plus longtemps?_ ” 

Instead of answering, Laurens placed his lips tenderly on the others as he winded his slender fingers into wild red hair. Alex grabbed onto the lapels of John's overcoat pulling him closer. As the two kiss progressed and turned heated, their love-filled Je t'aime carried off in the wind. And if Lafayette and Hercules happen to see Laurens and Hamilton sitting a little closer together turning one of their daily talks, they don't say anything. Only smile and share a look, both happy that their friends have found love in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Was it god? Bad? Average? Let me know and don't forget to leave kudos and some lovely comments they honestly make my day.
> 
> Just some translation just in case:
> 
> -Vos yeux semblent briller dans le coucher du soleil. (Your eyes seem to shine in the sunset.)  
> -Tu es si belle quand tu dors mes chers Laurens. Positivement rayonnant. (You're so beautiful when you sleep my dear Laurens. Positively radiant.)  
> -Bonjour mon ami (Hello my friend)  
> \- mon ami (my friend)  
> -Alors vraiment, quand le jeu se terminera-t-il? (So really, when will the game end?)  
> -Quel jeu? (What game?)  
> -Quand vas-tu dire à John ce que tu ressens? (When are you going to tell John how you feel?)  
> -J'y travaille (I'm working on it)  
> -Tout ce dont j’ai besoin, c’est de temps. (All I need is time.)  
> _Tes cheveux sont comme un halo au clair de lune. Absolument angélique (Your hair is like a halo in the moonlight. Absolutely angelic)  
> -Je t'aime. (I love you.)  
> -Je t'aime aussi. (I love you too.)  
> -Pourquoi ne pas le sceller avec un baiser pour le faire durer plus longtemps? (Why not seal it with a kiss to make it last longer?)


End file.
